headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League of America Vol 2 7
rez Artist George P rez illustrates the center background inset on this cover.Luke McDonnell; Drew Geraci Artists Luke McDonnell and Drew Geraci illustrate the right background inset on this cover.; Kevin Maguire Artist Kevin Maguire illustrates the left background inset on the variant cover to this issue.; Howard Porter Artist Howard Porter illustrates the center background inset on the variant cover to this issue.; Ed Benes Artist Ed Benes illustrates the right background inset on the variant cover to this issue. | cover inker = Michael Turner; Eric Wight; George P rez; Luke McDonnell; Drew Geraci; Kevin Maguire Alternate cover only.; Howard Porter ; Ed Benes | cover colorist = Peter Stigerwald | cover letterer = | colorists = Alex Sinclair | letterers = Rob Leigh | ass. editors = Adam Schlagman | editors = Eddie Berganza | group editor = | previous = ''Justice League of America'' #6 | next = ''Justice League of America'' #8 }} "Epilogue: Roll Call" is the title to the seventh issue of volume two of the ''Justice League of America'' comic book series published by DC Comics. It is an addendum to "The Tornado's Path" storyline and establishes the current line-up of the Justice League of America. The story was written by Brad Meltzer with artwork by Ed Benes. It was inked by Benes and Sandra Hope. It colored by Alex Sinclair and lettered by Rob Leigh. The story was edited by Eddie Berganza with Adam Schlagman as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a May, 2007 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.50 per copy (US). Synopsis Appearances * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Black Canary, Dinah Laurel Lance * Black Lightning, Jefferson Pierce * Geo-Force, Brion Markov * Green Lantern, Hal Jordan * Hawkgirl, Kendra Saunders * Red Arrow, Roy Harper * Red Tornado, John Smith * Superman, Kal-El * Vixen, Mari McCabe * Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz * Kathy Sutton * Oliver Queen * Starro * Trident, Val Armorr * Aquaman, Orin * Flash, Barry Allen * Will Magnus * Justice League of America * Altered humans * Amazons * Humans * Kryptonians * Robots * Starros * Washington, D.C. :* Hall of Justice * California :* Star City * Gotham County :* Crest Hill :* Wayne Manor ::* Batcave * New Jersey :* Hoboken * JLA Watchtower * Rhode Island * Bow and arrow * Lasso of Truth * Nth metal wings * Wonder Woman's tiara Notes & Trivia * This issue was released to retailers on March 21st, 2007. * This issue shipped with two alternate variant covers. All three main covers to this issue were penciled and inked by Michael Turner with different artists rendering the background inset. The standard issue and the first variant can be combined to form a composite image of the entire team. The second variant cover features Wonder Woman. * This issue is reprinted in the Justice League of America: The Tornado's Path hardcover collection, and the Justice League of America: The Tornado's Path trade paperback collection. * Roy Harper begins calling himself Red Arrow starting with this issue. * Aquaman appears in flashback only in this issue. * The Flash appears in flashback only in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:Justice League of America Vol 2 Category:Justice League of America: The Tornado's Path/Issues Category:2007/Comic issues Category:May, 2007/Comic issues